Mistakes
by Brovaries
Summary: Beast Boy isn't the first guy that's guilty of being unfaithful.


**This isn't meant to make all that much sense. And I'm sorry if Gar comes off as an insensitive jerk! I thought about having cry in this one-shot but I didn't know if that'd be too corny....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT.**

**Oh, and When Time Freezes is being worked on! I revise the manuscripts before I go to bed at night so fresher ideas come to me in the morning. Make sense? Ah, well what does in this economy?  
**

* * *

Rachel walked into the room trying to clasp together the two top buttons on her blouse until she heard a low chuckle coming from her queen sized bed. Garfield was sitting up staring at her with his hair completely mussed and his Budweiser shirt torn at the collar.

"Looking good," he complimented, trying to lure her in beside him. Rachel ignored his measly attempt at flatter and silently shuffled through her drawers, looking for her misplaced watch when she heard him alternating sides on the bed. He groaned and let out a long breath. She saw him trying to hide the malaise from the car accident last night. Luckily, he wasn't hurt too bad. He had been through worse- the bruised ribs and broken hand wasn't a big deal. Rachel noticed him reaching for painkillers on the nightstand. She couldn't bear to look at him in pain and yet she wanted him to suffer at the same time. She didn't want him to burn in hell or anything, but Garfield had to know that cheating on her wasn't going to pass through unnoticed. Rachel grabbed for her comb and hairspray only to head into another day of work.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked. Rachel continued to plug her hair straightener into an outlet.

"I-I was drunk. I didn't mean to," he groveled at her blasé expression. Garfield watched as steam let out of the apparatus. Oh, how he wished she'd respond. This was going to be a long day.

He would've given anything to erase the memories of her dejected face and pink eyes from the weeping she tried to hide while she wrapped his injuries carefully last night. Garfield knew she still wanted him or else he would have woken up in his own bed or worse- Tara's. Rachel hooked her nametag onto her top and looked through her phone's scheduler for any unknown plans after work. Garfield frowned. She wasn't talking. Her sarcasm was better than nothing at all!

"Will you please say something?" Garfield winced as he stumbled in front of the door to block her exit. Rachel crossed her arms and avoided his stare. "I'm not gonna move. Not until you kiss me goodbye."

"You think you deserve a kiss?" Rachel scorned.

"I think you deserve one."

"Well thanks, because I just might get one tonight after work," Rachel trailed her words into his face with pure complacency.

"W-what?"

"Elliott asked me out. We're having a drink."

"No! Rae, you can't do this! I-I'm sorry-"

"Doesn't matter. I want your stuff to be out by the time I get back. I knew you couldn't control yourself," she screamed. Rachel felt a need for meditating coming on.

"We're breaking up?" Garfield loosened his grip against the door and a look of pure anguish covered his normally joyful demeanor.

"You could call it that."

"B-but Rae I swear to God I-"

"Don't try to contact me. We won't be able to work this-"

"You're getting a little extreme! Plus, it's not fair."

"It's NOT fair? I have never, not once, cheated on you. I think about you all the damn time--all the time. And there you go, getting high, sleeping around, getting into a car with a drunk stranger and you were drunk yourself and so you get hurt. I'm freaking out because I thought you were dead and so I get to the hospital and find you with Tara! Oh yeah, it's not fair."

Garfield felt like crying. _Technically_ he didn't have any sexual relations with any other person other than her ever since their relationship started....which was a year ago! He thought that her anger was a bit exaggerated. But, he couldn't be selfish. Rachel was the only person that made him feel accepted and loved and vice-versa.

She glared at him with an ache to stop looking him in the eyes and talk to someone that wouldn't squeeze her heart into a pool of melancholy.

"Move."

"No."

"Move immediately."

"NO."

"Go to hell."

Rachel instantly grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him away until he was slammed against the vanity.

Garfield collapsed onto the floor, clutching at his stomach with a grimace. Rachel slithered out of the bedroom to head off into a day of work.

He let a groan escape his mouth. What could he do to apologize? Send her a dozen roses? Think out a long, heartfelt poem? Was there anything he could do to make up for the pain? A night with the boys, partying and chilling with random girls was not worth having his significant other in pure anguish. Every relationship has its up and downs. But this mistake could potentially be life-threatening to Rachel and Garfield.

Stupid mistakes.

Stupid mistakes.

* * *

**You gotta review. You just gotta. Even if you hate it. Let your anger out. :D**


End file.
